medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Medaka Box Wiki:Translation Project
The Translation Project is the Medaka Box Wiki’s ongoing project to translate the various names, abilities, techniques, etc. found in the Medaka Box Universe. As Medaka Box is a Japanese manga and the Medaka Box Wiki is an English language wiki, the use of translators are a focal point to the continuation of accuracy. This page lists all terms on the wiki currently requiring translation to kanji, romaji, or both. Role of the Translation Project #To determine the correct translation of character names, ability names, technique names, equipment names, and other general terms. #To assure the correctness of all translations that are presented on the site. Looking up on Google Translator or similar translations tools is not translating. Please refrain from using such tools. #To determine the outcome of contentious translations. If a translation is questioned at all, that should be brought up on the project talk page. In this way a translator can explain why the translation is used or conversation can take place for translations that are harder to classify. Users should ask their question and wait to be answered. If the user posting has no real understanding of translation, this is not the place to learn how to translate. Usage of the page should extend no more then to get the necessary translations done. Please refrain from badgering a translator for understanding on why a translation is translated a certain way. Useful Sources *Tangorin *Mahou Kanji Dictionary *OldNihongo.J-Talk.Com *Handwritten Kanji Search List of Needed Translations Chapter Titles (Romaji Only) *Before I Can Be Happy *No, It’s Not For That Reason Chapter Titles (Kanji & Romaji) *My Opponents Lack Nothing *Hakoniwa Academy’s 100th Student Council Committee *Will Still Be Alive Tomorrow *I Didn’t Mean to Laugh *Feels Like Your Luck is at an All Time Low Episode Titles (Romaji Only) *Are You the Culprit?/Of Course it’s Me! *Initiating a Conversation!!/As You Wish, Medaka!! *Make Your Choice!!/If You’re Going to Make a Wish… *Win Your Earnings! *Does Everyone Do This?/My Own Tune!! *I Will Crush Kurokami Medaka!! *It’s Not Justice if You Don’t Go Overboard! Character Names (Kanji Only) *Aki Jakago *Diana *Iya Renbei *Jyuujika Hachiningatake *Kae Sakanoue *Shouki Sao *Tatarou Kamoike *Tou Kejakuri *Usa Hannyaji *Yuimu Hagoromo *Zomeki Furousan Character Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Boxing Club Captain *Boxing Club Member *Great Demon King Walgold *Judo Club Captain *Mokkin Team *Orchestra Captain Organization Names (Kanji & Romaji) *Art Club *Athletics Club *Boxing Club *Broadcast Club *Election Management Committee *Judo Club *Kendo Club *Naked Apron Alliance *Orchestra *Perfect Melancholy *Public Morals Committee *Swimming Club Ability/Technique Names (Kanji & Romaji) Aki Jakago *Aero Biker Great Demon King Walgold *Brilliant Fiber Duster Sword Style Technique Thunder School Secret Move X Calibur Hitomi Hitoyoshi *Cut and Sew Discipline *Combat Suture Moves "Basting" 6th Move, "Crucification" *Mother's Task Garden Guardian *Garden Guardian Slaughter Version Iya Renbei *Zapping Study Kae Sakanoue *Gamble Dog Maguro Kurokami *Analysis Medaka Kurokami *Kurokami Clothesline *Kurokami Climb *Kurokami Dancing *Kurokami Open Palm *Preaching to the Lesser Mortals *Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch *Over Flowing Love Mizou Yukuhashi *Reading Minds Mogana Kikaijima *Loud Voice Mukae Emukae *Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version *Bondage Type *Type Mandragora *Type Hundred Year Cedar Najimi Ajimu *EVERY SKILL (x600) Oudo Miyakonojou *Unreasonable Taxation Tokemichi Choujabaru *Fairness Tou Kejakuri *Quarter Hazard Tsugiha Yojirou *Thunder Magic, Thunder Bolt *Strongest Water Magic, Water Bolt Usa Hannyaji *Erotic Pierrot Youka Naze *Remodeling Zenkichi Hitoyoshi *Tactics of Naze's Disaster Song: Minus Nullify System *Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi Equipment Names (Kanji & Romaji) Youka Naze *Normalize Liquid Other Terms (Kanji & Romaji) Flask Plan *Plus Six Volume Eight Extras Medaka 08 0198.jpg|Gunki Itoshima Profile Medaka 08 0199.jpg|Hamaya Hyakuchou Profile Medaka 08 0200.jpg|Otome Yunomae Profile Medaka 08 0201.jpg|Yutori Chikuzen Profile Medaka 08 0202.jpg|Yamami Tsurumisaki Profile Medaka 08 0203.jpg|Shoko Kamimine Profile